


Lemon

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 个人独有的追求方式。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon





	Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> 半AU吧，因为有些细节我并不知道。  
> 灵感来源于一个坐车综艺。  
> 一切都是我的错。他们真是很好的人，好到让我脑子疯狂转动。

“我会打电话。说，‘等着，现在去找你’。”

金希澈的电话来得相当突然且来势汹汹。接到电话时正是一个下午，阳光格外明亮热辣，武侠小说才刚进行到一百四十三页，一片落花还没有杀死一个人。  
闵庚勋觉得很没来由。  
不过这哥本就没来由。

“来做什么？”  
“来跟你告白。”  
他险些像俗气电视剧桥段一样地摔了手机。

“说，‘我在跟你告白。我要和你交往。答应的话就亲我，不答应就走人。’”

开门时还恍恍惚惚的闵庚勋一瞬间被这哥的魄力所惊倒：“可这不是我的家吗？”  
金希澈难得地在那张气势惊人的美丽脸庞上露出一点羞赧来。  
“那就我走人。”他异常干脆地说，一屁股坐在闵庚勋的沙发上。仿佛不会被拒绝那样，仿佛知道自己不会被拒绝那样。闵庚勋想，那样的话算什么？  
那双眼睛闭起来了。  
闵庚勋觉得自己像嘴里连皮带肉嚼着个柠檬似的——那仿佛从他生于这世上时就扎根于心似的、深深的酸苦，和潮水般深切的欲望几乎同时涌上舌根。双重的夹击使他喘不过气。  
是我吗？怎么会是我？他想，你知道什么？这到底算什么？

金希澈发誓他已经站起身了——那太长了，远远超过一个男人对一段恋情该有的决定时间，也远远超过一个男人该有的等待时间。当然，这标准是当场制定的。我们不能说男人对恋情是草率的，也不能说男人是不情愿等待的。只是那太长了，他笃定那已经是全部的完结。他甚至已经站起身了，预备要心灰意冷地起身走人。  
然后被按回沙发上，甚至比他谨慎然而故作潇洒的等待姿态还要深。好在即使失望多么使人垂头丧气，情场老手也还来得及在伴随着狂喜的、潮水般迅疾的kiss撞过来之前，及时地，像一个情场老手那般地闭上眼睛。

金希澈感到闵庚勋几乎绝望的、像要把他连皮带肉吞掉一样地吻着他。他不能不承认，自己是因为这份近似悲伤的狂热而感到得意的——在那之余他也被传染了那醉酒一般的哀切，而感到悲伤起来。大概是通过黏膜传染吧，他恍惚地想着，在缺氧之前一边喉咙里发着自救的呜呜声、一边拍拍对方的上臂。  
对方把他解放出来，但即使这样眼神也带有悲伤，手臂甚至也更紧。怎么了，不是我来告白的吗？为什么像是遭受到了莫大的损失？他叹着气，把对方拉入另一个稍微温柔的亲吻。  
跟随我，同伴，在这悲苦的潮水中。

“你真是妖精。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
怀里的美人眯着眼睛、满带爱怜地看着他：“那是粉丝名啦。”

“有被拒绝过吗？”

金希澈露出和问话者一样的、意味深长的微笑。  
“没有喔。”


End file.
